


If One Stares Too Long (A 221B Ficlet)

by wintergrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/pseuds/wintergrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly makes for an uncomfortable mirror. </p><p>Follows: The Wrong Room and The Shape of Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	If One Stares Too Long (A 221B Ficlet)

“I hope your afternoon is clear.” 

Molly pauses, thumbs hooked in the band of her plain white knickers. Her afternoon is humiliatingly clear, as always.

“Yes, Mistress.” She peels her knickers down her sweat-sticky legs. 

“Excellent.”

Molly lays her knickers out between her sun dress and her sandals, then undoes her hair ribbon and arranges it like a tilde over the dress. Leave your self by the door. She has, every time, for twelve days. 

The green blindfold waits in the centre of the floor. Tying it on plunges her into the unknown. She kneels in the dark without even her self for company.

***

Two days left. Molly kneels in the empty space, her self discarded. Irene has too much of herself. Too much selfishness. 

She ties Molly down, lashing the ropes through rings set in the floor. In twelve days, Irene hasn’t made Molly come. It reveals too much. To want a person less, know them more. Molly is spread out, exposed. A floorboard splinters under Irene’s stiletto heel as she rests the toe of her boot against Molly’s pubis and waits. 

Muscle spasms knot Molly’s long limbs, cramp her belly. She jerks uncontrollably but endures. Her silence laps at Irene’s nerves.

Molly’s cheeks are wet. Irene’s thighs are wet. Molly is a still pond, a mirror. Irene steps back.


End file.
